


I’ve got you

by Norarice



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Modern Universe, Not a Love Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dog Merlin, dog!merlin, merlin is a dog, pure friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norarice/pseuds/Norarice
Summary: “A mans best friend is his dog.”That quote could not be truer to Arthur. He didn’t know what he would do without Merlin.More chapters to be added!
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify this is not a romantic story!! This is a story about a boy (man) and his dog. Yeah I turned merlin into a dog. If your a animal lover then you’d probably like this fic.

(Prologue)

A litter of border collie pups were nestled by a old dumpster, whining for their mother. One pup in particular was straying slightly away from his pile of litter mates. Whining all the while, his little nose bumped into a tall bin. Of course to the pup, who didn’t know what he bumped into, jumped back and yipped.

Growing slightly more confident he bumped his nose against the strange metal contraption again. Curious yet easily amused. But it did not change the fact that he was hungry. Just like his siblings. Whining more, the young pup ventured further into a parting of buildings, leading the pup closer to the main road. 

Cars zoomed across the busy street and busy citizens walked across roads and pavements. Barking softly, followed by a whine at the sensory overload, the pup stumbled back and fell to the side as he narrowly avoided being trampled on by a strange alien being. Tilting his head to the side, he let out a whine again, the whites of his strange blue eyes showing. 

“Daddy! Daddy, look! A puppy!” A excited blonde haired snotty child wailed. The father, let out a tired sigh.

“Arthur, leave it alone it’s probaly got fleas and rabi- Arthur! No! DONT pick it up for chr-“ cutting himself off, Uther sighed at the 5 year old who already held the squirming thing in his arms. 

“Can we keep her daddy?! Can we?!” The now excited child, Arthur squealed. 

“Arthur it’s a boy for one thing and no! We simply do not have the time for a pet.” Uther remained stubborn. 

Arthur seeing that his father wasn’t going to give in, started to sob. Uthers eyes widened and a frustrated expression came upon his face. He didn’t like to say no to his children but he was adamant about raising them correctly and honourably. Seeing his son sob though, twisted his leg a little bit. He always had a slightly softer side to his younger child.

“Oh alright, but that dog is your responsibility. I refuse to pick up that things mess.” 

Arthur smiled, and held the pup closer, said pup licked the boys face making him giggle.  
“Of course daddy!” 

(Back at the pendragon house) 

Uther sat in his chair, watching not only his son but his daughter coo over the now fed and bathed pup. Said pup was panting after belly rubs and was now watching the two children scowl over eachother about his name. He also now wore a red handkerchief around his neck, given to the dog by Morgana in an effort of dress up. 

Uther has a displeased frown “Children, just pick a name.” 

“But daddy, I found him!” Arthur concluded that since he found the dog he should name him in the best way a 5 year old could. However, his sister Morgana, of 7 years, refused to except the name choices. 

Pinching his nose Uther asked “what did you want to call him then?” He looked towards Arthur. Thinking for a moment and smiling at Morganas crest fallen expression at not being aloud to name the dog, Arthur looked at the puppy and proudly stated. 

“Merlin. His name willl be merlin”

And the pup barked. 

“Then merlin it is.” Uther said, getting up from his armchair.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those fics in which I could not find anywhere else, so I wrote it myself.  
> Enjoy 😌

(‘What are you doing?’) merlin tilted his little head, confused by his boy. Arthur was waving his hands around with a piece of chicken in his hand. Repeating a strange phrase. “Roll over, come on boy! Roll!” Merlin made a grab for the piece of meat hanging from his boys hand, receiving a huff and a annoyed eye roll.

“No! You need to roll merlin. Go on, roll!” Seeing that the pup had no clue what Arthur was banging on about, Arthur pouted and gave in frustratingly. “Argh just have it then, you clotpole!” They had been at this for a few minutes now, and the young child was getting even more annoyed as time went by. 

Oblivious to the 5 year olds frustration, merlin happily ate up the piece of meat. 

Morgana huffed in amusement “Arthur your clearly not gonna teach him anything without patience.” She got up from her chair in the garden and came over to the pair on the patio. Taking a small piece of chicken herself from the container, she dangled it in front of merlin and exclaimed “roll!”.

(‘Roll?’) merlin froze for a moment, considering what they wanted him to do. Still not understanding, he went to grab the chicken, only for it to be pulled away. 

“Merlin no! You need to roll over” a bossy Morgana proclaimed. Slightly annoyed, merlin felt a tickle in his nose, prompting him to sneeze. Particularly over Morgana. 

“Ewwww! Merlin!! That’s disgusting” Morgana dropped the piece of meat and ran in to the house, leaving behind a laughing Arthur and a pup now eating the discarded treat. 

“Talk about having patience, she didn’t even last a minute, huh boy?” Smiled Arthur scratching merlins back and petting his head. Licking his lips slobbery, merlin let out a small woof. 

“Arthur! Homework!” Explaimed a male voice from within the house. Hearing his father call for him, Arthur sighed. Homework was no fun. “Coming!!” Arthur looked down at merlin, smiling slightly. “Come on boy, let’s get inside, we can work on this later.” 

..........................................................................

Finally finished his homework, Arthur set out to look for merlin. Calling out his name throughout the house. Not gaining a reply Arthur went downstairs and asked his father where the pup was. 

Uther looked up from his phone with a frown. “What? Hold- hold on Gaius, sorry it’s Arthur. What do you want?” Now having gained his fathers attention, Arthur enquired “where’s Merlin?” 

Uther rolled his eyes slightly “he’s with Morgana.” And then proceeded to go back to his call. 

Arthur nodded and ran back up the stairs shouting a quick “thanks!” Running to his sisters room, Arthur pushed open the door only for his smile to drop. 

“W-what are you doing?!” A shocked Arthur was greeted by the sight of two girls, Morgana and Gwen, Morgana's best friend, with a dressed up merlin sat in between the two giggling girls. 

Said dog was panting happily, oblivious to Arthur’s shock, a pink fluffy tiara placed wonkily on his head and a purple feathered scarf wrapped around his neck on top of his red handkerchief. 

Morgana smiled and rolled her eyes at her brothers reaction “ oh chill out Arthur, Gwen came round and we just decided to dress him up a little bit.” Said the other girl, Gwen, smiling shyly and laughing a little. 

“He’s not a doll! Now give him back, I want to try and train him again” a cross Arthur said. Before the three children and the one dog knew it, the two siblings were argueing. “He’s not just your dog Arthur!”   
“And he’s not something for you to dress up” leaving Gwen and merlin to observe. Shaking the accessory’s off, merlin padded out of the room and down the stairs towards his new source of entertainment. Leaving a slightly concerned Gwen, trying to point out too the two screaming siblings that their dog left the room. 

.............................................................................

Uther sighed, rubbing his hands down his face in frustration. Placing his phone on the edge of the counter. Huffing slightly as he was greeted by a seemingly smiling face of the households pet. 

“Ugh get, shoo!” Uther said “go back to Arthur or something”

Barking and nudging uthers leg for attention and not receiving any, merlin yipped and with a quick nudge to the end of the counter, uthers phone fell onto the ground. Uthers eyes widened and went to grab the phone. “Merlin!” Seeing his chance the excited dog grabbed the phone inbetween his jaws and took off running around the house. A angry yelling Uther in the dogs heel. 

“MERLIN! BAD DOG! DROP IT!” 

Hearing yelling the now slightly calmed down children ushered themselves down the stairs to see what the commotion was on about. Now seeing a running Uther and a excited dog running around the house, made them crack a smile and laugh at the scene. 

Uther was slowly losing his patience, now cornering the dog slightly, who continued to wag his tail happily, he crept towards the dog. 

“Merlin, be a good boy and drop it!” As Uther was about to grab the phone from the annoying dogs jaws, the front door was opened and in came a faintly smiling older man. 

“I do hope you don’t mind me letting myself in Uther, terrible weather out their.” A soaked Gaius said, smiling at the children and his closest friend. 

Uther seeing the door open, widened his eyes and reached a hand out, as if that could have enough power to close the door. It all seemed to slow down then. 

Before they knew it, a flash of black and white fur rocketed itself across the hallway and out the door. Into the rain. Uthers phone still clutched inbetween it’s mouth. 

“MERLIN!!” 

Gaius Looked taken back as a now really angry Uther charged out of the house in his smart suit into the pouring rain and muddy terrain. Looking back at the shocked and amused children he winced slightly. 

“I heard you got a dog.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s another chapter, hope your enjoying the story so far. I would appreciate it so much if I could get some feedback!☺️  
> Stay safe guys :)

(‘I don’t understand them sometimes.’)A curious merlin tilted his head at a seemingly nervous Arthur. (‘Why is Arthur nervous? And...why is he packing that weird bag?’) Said weird bag, was a Light red with a small dark red outline of a dragon on the front pocket. 

Morgana came bounding in, dressed in a school uniform. Now that merlin noticed, Arthur was wearing a very similar outfit to his sibling but in a different fashion. While both children wore red blazers, Morgana wore a grey skirt while Arthur was dressed in black shorts. 

“Stop messing up your hair, father put a lot of effort into that.” Scolded Morgana, pointing out Arthur’s slicked hair. Swatting Morganas hands away Arthur fussed. “It’s weird and sticky!” 

“It’s called hair gel, and father wants you to be presentable, it’s your first day of school!! Aren’t you excited?”

Arthur frowned “not really”

(‘School?’) merlin wondered, closing his slightly open jaw (‘They must be talking about that big building Morgana goes too. But...does that mean ARTHUR is going there? If so....then who will play with me? Who will play ball..and-and-‘) whining merlin gained the attention of the pendragon siblings. Arthur frowned “you ok merlin?” Whining more so, merlin darted to and throw. Jumping on Arthur with a mixture of whines and growls. (‘You CANT go to school? W-who’ll protect you? Who will comfort you when your sad?’) 

“Wow, guess Your as nervous as I am, huh??” Arthur said, smiling slightly at the now 4 month old border collie. 

“Arthur don’t let father see him jumping on you like that, he’ll worry about your uniform getting dirty.” Morgana stressed looking towards the doorway. 

Arthur huffed and pushed merlin down “sorry boy, you gotta stop doing that when im wearing...this.” His lip curled in disapproval. 

Talking about their father, Uther came rushing in with his mouth open, about to say something. His brows furrowed and he looked at Arthur. Letting out a tut, he strode towards his son. “Dear lord Arthur, do you really not care about your appearance boy?” Pulling Arthur’s blazer down and smoothing our the creases he tossed a look over at merlin “you better of not let that dog of yours jump on you, god knows what on his paws.” He mutters the last part to himself. 

Merlin had a very difficult opinion of Uther. He was Arthur’s father, so merlin tolerated him, for Arthur’s sake. But genuinely, merlin disliked him. He was rough and strict, even though he clearly loved his children merlin thought that he was a bit too harsh on them sometimes. Even Morgana was showing signs of disobedience and rebelliousness. Ever since the phone incident, Uther and Merlin were sometimes at odds with eachother. And merlin, now figuring out that not only Morgana but Arthur as well was leaving for school, made the dog come to a horrifying conclusion. 

“Dad, what is merlin going to do now that I’m at school?” Questioned Arthur. 

Uther sighed “Arthur your dog will be fine, I have a important meeting today so he will be here for the day. He’ll be fine.” 

Hearing this, merlin let out a huff of relief, he previously thought he’d have to put up with uthers company for the day. (‘I’ll be fine by myself. Don’t you worry Arthur!’) The dog barked. 

“See? He’s fine, now let’s go before we are late!” Uther began ushering out Morgana and Arthur down the stairs and out the door with merlin padding down after them, his tongue out. And as the family reached the door, Uther opened said door and promptly closed it in merlins face. (‘Hey!’) woofed merlin, annoyed. (‘I thought I’d at least get to see him off...’). 

Watching as the three humans walked down the path to uthers black car, Arthur turned around and waved with a quick yell of “see ya merlin!” And then they were off. Leaving merlin alone. Letting out a small whine, merlin padded into the living room. Not knowing what to do with himself. 

A few hours have passed now, and merlin quickly learned that, in fact, he didn’t enjoy being left at home alone. He tried occupying himself with a few of his toys, but they didn’t didn’t seem to contain the energy that Arthur had. So here merlin was, sat waiting at the doorway. Waiting for Arthur to come home. 

And that was what merlin did from then on. Every time his boy would go to school, merlin sat at the door and waited. Arthur came back, he always did. And before anyone knew it a couple of years had passed. A now older Arthur would come home to a now older and bigger Merlin. Now a young adult dog, merlin fit into his red handkerchief perfectly. He now even had a blue one.  
Courtesy of Morgana of course. 

Sometimes Arthur didn’t come home alone, the teenager would bring in other teens. At first merlin was skeptical, but quickly grew to love the gang of boys. He learned that they would go by the names of Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Leon and Elyan. In fact Elyan is Gwens brother, so merlin got to see her aswell as she still came round to visit Morgana. Merlin didn’t like to say he had his favourites....but he had his favourites. (of course, Arthur Would always be merlins best friend and was merlins absolute favourite) Like Lancelot, he gave the best head rubs. And Gwaine. Gwaine liked to play rough a lot and gave merlin a lot of treats. Which Arthur disapproved of. “Gwaine don’t do that, the clotpole is gonna expect that every time!” “Oh calm down princess!” Yes. Merlin approved.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have a update schedule so this is all over the place! But I hope your enjoying it so far?  
> I’ve been thinking about where I want this story to go, and I’ve got a rough idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any spelling mistakes please do point them out to me, it would be greatly appreciated!☺️

The pendragon household has been different lately....merlin mused to himself. Morgana moved out a while ago, now 20 and seeking a life of her own. So now only Arthur, merlin and Uther remained. 

Speaking of Uther, said man had grew mentally ill in the past few months. Arthur struggled to deal with him sometimes but he had no choice. It was either that or let his father go into a particular institute. It didn’t help that Arthur was the only one left to take care of the older man. 

Merlin peered up at the bedside of Uther, watching Arthur puff up his fathers pillows. 

“If you need anything father, just let me know. Ok?” Arthur reassured, with a slight smile which was clearly forced. Uther just stared blankly at Arthur, not responding. Expecting this, arthur took it in stride and nodded with a sniff and watery eyes, patting his fathers shoulder he walked out of the room, merlin following behind. 

Arthur had considered getting his father more professional help, but he couldn’t bare the thought of giving up on his father. Sensing Arthur’s mood declining, merlin whined and licked his owners hand in an attempt of comfort. (‘It will be ok Arthur.’) 

Smiling slightly Arthur huffed and rubbed merlins head, kneeling down. “Thanks boy” looking into his dogs eyes Arthur felt less alone. “Your a good dog.” A ringing sound made it way through the household, grabbing the humans and the dogs attention. Kissing the crown of merlins head Arthur got up and answerd the door.

“Arthur” greeted a feminine voice. Merlin poked his head out between the door and Arthur’s leg, to see Morgana. Barking, merlin greeted her enthusiastically after he managed to wrigggle his body through the gap. “Hi Merlin” Morgana laughed however her smile diminished once she saw Arthur. 

Letting herself in she sat at the dining room wooden table. “Have you been out lately. With your friends?” 

Rolling his eyes and mutter a “do come in” under his breath, Arthur shuts the door and took a seat opposite his sister. “Not really.”

“Not really or not at all?” Morgana lectured “Arthur you need to get out more, you can’t stay here and look after him all the time, you’ve got a life to live for, your only 17 for God’s sake Arthur” 

Said 17 year old rolled his eyes and drew a hand down his face, “well who else is here Morgana? Huh? Your most certainly not...” at that comment Morgana looked across the table at her younger brother with a expression of shock and disgust. 

“No, you don’t get to pin this on me Arthur Pendragon. You made the choice to NOT put him in a facility where he could get proper care, refusing and saying that you could do it yourself.” Morgana vented, her face tinged with red from frustration, Arthur’s lip curled in a snarl which made merlin whine softly, he hated seeing Arthur distressed. 

“Well atleast I didn’t give up on him straight away and leave him here like you did! As soon as You turned 20 you up’ed and left! So don’t put all the blame on me!” Pushing up from the table Arthur braces himself against the counter, a tense silence filling the room with a few pants from merlin only being heard. “And for your information, dear sister, I was going out today, but I cancelled in the end. It’s one of his bad days.” And with that said, a ringing of a bell could be heard echoing down the corridor from Uthers room. 

Morgana and Arthur looked at one another when Morgana opened her mouth and said “go out Arthur, I’ll look after him today.” Getting up from her chair and tucking it in, passing merlin with a quick head rub, she made her way up the stairs to her fathers bedroom before Arthur could refuse. 

Huffing Arthur nodded whilst biting his lips. Looking at merlin he gave a quick head nod signaling that it was time to go. Merlin barked, bringing a smile to Arthur’s face and raced to the door. 

(Timeskip) 

Riding their bikes a gang of boys peddled their bikes through a wide field, sun beating down on the laughing boys. 

Running along side the boys, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot and Arthur was merlin. Tongue out and joy expressed in the dogs eyes. He loved bike rides! Barking and weaving himself through the boys bikes and running ahead slightly, never straying to far. He eventually got to their destination. A hill. Overlooking the fields and the towns houses with the sun making it look absolutely stunning. Merlin slowed his pace and looked back, panting. 

He was shortly joined by Arthur and his group of friends who dumped their bikes on their sides rather disrespectfully, all of then breathing heavily from tiredness. 

“Aha made it!” Exclaimed a panting Gwaine, nudging Percival with a fist. Said other teen squinted at Gwaine and shoved him away “I can smell your sweaty socks from here, mate.” 

“Hey! They don’t smell that bad, do they?” Gwaine aimed this question at the others, who all looked at eachother with the side eye look and all answered simultaneously “yes”. And at Gwaines outraged expression they all burst into teasing chuckles and sat down, chests heaving up and down, catching their breaths. 

“Oh it’s fine, I see how it is, I’ll just sit next to merlin then, huh?! I bet he doesn’t think I smell.” Cooed Gwaine who was now rubbing merlins back. (‘No, sorry, but you do stink’) getting up merlin moved away slightly from Gwaine who had a insulted expression on his face. 

And at that Arthur let out a loud laugh “even merlin admits it!! Bested by a dog!! Aha!”

After the boys teased and chatted for awhile, Leon looked over at Arthur. “I’m glad you came out today we’ve missed you and merlin” Arthur huffed and smiled, he reached over and ruffled a happily panting in joy dogs head. Merlin licked his hand and laid his head down in the grass. Enjoying the heat of the sun. 

Lancelot smiled “yeah mate, it’s great seeing you. How’s your father by the way?” He asked concerned whilst Patting merlins back with a tense smile. 

Arthur looked down and shrugged “he’s...he’s been better”. The group of boys nodded their heads and looked out at the view, the sun was going down now, and the orange sky created a lovely end of the day view. 

(‘ today has been a good day’) merlin mused to himself still laying amongst the grass (‘ I’m glad Arthur got to go out and spend time with his friends.....admittedly I missed them too.’) his tail beats down against the ground in heavy happy thumps. 

Looking up merlin looked over at Arthur (‘ I want him to be happy...not sad. Never sad.’) getting his relaxed body to cooperate, merlin stretched and grabbed a nearby stick and nudged Arthur with it. (‘Playing fetch always works for me, so maybe it might work for Arthur?’) 

“You wanna play?” Arthur urged, picking up the stick Arthur got up and swung the stick over his shoulder yelling “go get it!” With a leaping merlin chasing after it. A laugh spread its self across Arthur face with his friends chuckling along when they were greeted with the sight of merlin running down the hill after the stick, but due to how steep the hill was, merlin managed to roll down for the last few steps of the hill and picked up the stick inbetween his jaws. 

Standing up like nothing ever happened, merlin looked up at the now full out laughing teenagers due to the image that merlin made. Letting the stick drop he barked at the boys with his tail wagging.


End file.
